


Under the Moon

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: I'll Do Anything (For You) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: They sit under the moon





	Under the Moon

The crescent moon hung in the sky, shining its silver light down onto the castle. It was Saturday, which meant that there were no classes today.

"Would you like to climb to the top of the tower, Remus?" Sirius asked, stretching his arms

"Sure." Remus said "I'll wake up Peter and James, and....."

"No." Sirius said gently, but firmly "I'd prefer it to be just the two of us this time."

"Oh." Remus' eyes widened as the realization struck him "Okay."

Sirius transformed into his dog form and looked at Remus knowingly. Remus took the hint and sat on its back. Then the dog bolted.

It went down the corridor, and then ran upstairs, as its rider released a small whoop of joy.

-x-

The sky was littered with stars, some of them brighter than others.

Sirius' hand snaked closer to Remus' own. Remus noticed, and pulled his hand away.

"Don't." Remus whispered "I don't......deserve you."

Sirius looked at Remus, who looked almost ethereal in the moonlight, and shook his head.

"I am the one who doesn't deserve you." Sirius confessed

Then he hugged the smaller boy, and he poured all of his feelings into that hug.


End file.
